


I’m not gonna be anyone’s hero

by Lia483



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e12 Last Refuge, FireWave, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia483/pseuds/Lia483
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jax gli arrivò dietro, posandogli una mano sulla spalla. "Quindi quello sei tu da giovane?"<br/> Il piromane non rispose subito, ma, con sorpresa di Firestorm, ricambiò il tocco sulla spalla, sfiorandogli le dita, appena per un secondo, cosa che a Jax fece davvero piacere. "Che gli hai detto?" chiese alla fine, riabbassando la mano.<br/> Il tocco era anche durato più di quanto Jax si aspettasse e rispose semplicemente alla domanda. "Che lavoriamo per un'agenzia segreta chiamata ARGUS. Credo che ci abbia creduto..."<br/> "Ma certo che sì. E' un imbecille."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m not gonna be anyone’s hero

Partecipare al rapimento del giovane Mick per salvarlo dalla Pellegrina era stato praticamente ovvio, per Jax.  
Rip non aveva nemmeno osato protestare, mandandolo subito avanti. Aveva imparato piuttosto in fretta a non mettersi in mezzo a quella coppia.  
Il ragazzo si era infilato nell'incendio, tranquillo sul fatto che il fuoco non gli avrebbe fatto troppo male - che Sara poi l'avesse seguito perché era fuori di testa era un altro discorso - ma non aveva trovato il piccolo Mick. Solo i genitori, ormai morti.  
Si era sentito stringere il cuore, chiedendosi come si stesse sentendo non solo il piccolo piromane, ma quello più grande.  
Uscendo, lo vide mentre tirava la pompa dell'acqua dei pompieri, nel lavoro sotto copertura che aveva preso molto sul serio mentre il resto della squadra faceva il resto.  
Sorrideva, allontanandosi da Snart, con il quale forse si era appena scambiato una battuta - Captain Cold aveva in effetti un'espressione di disagio per il fuoco e il caldo così vicino a lui - e non sembrava pensare all'incendio che stava collaborando a spegnere.  
Si scambiarono un'occhiata e Mick non smise di sorridere, portando Jax a preoccuparsi ancora di più.  
Davvero per lui quell'incendio non significava niente?  
"Squadra, ho trovato Rory! Cioè, la versione di Rory che cercavamo! Vi aspetto sulla nave!" disse Ray, con l'entusiasmo di un bambino, facendo alzare gli occhi verso il cielo a Sara.  
Jax la seguì, mentre si riunivano di nuovo con gli altri.  
Vide Mick lanciare un ultimo sguardo alla casa dietro di loro, il sorriso scomparso dal suo viso, ma fu appena un istante, prima di dirigersi alla Waverider.  
  
***  
  
Tornarono in circa cinque minuti alla nave.  
Il mini-Mick fu lasciato nella zona dell'entrata, perché non potesse interagire troppo con loro, creando qualche paradosso temporale, e Mick grande rimase ad osservarlo di nascosto, probabilmente conoscendosi abbastanza bene da poter dire che non era sicuro lasciarlo solo.  
Jax gli arrivò dietro, posandogli una mano sulla spalla. "Quindi quello sei tu da giovane?"  
Il piromane non rispose subito, ma, con sorpresa di Firestorm, ricambiò il tocco sulla spalla, sfiorandogli le dita, appena per un secondo, cosa che a Jax fece davvero piacere. "Che gli hai detto?" chiese alla fine, riabbassando la mano.  
Il tocco era anche durato più di quanto Jax si aspettasse e rispose semplicemente alla domanda. "Che lavoriamo per un'agenzia segreta chiamata ARGUS. Credo che ci abbia creduto..."  
"Ma certo che sì. E' un imbecille" borbottò l'uomo con la sua voce grave, prima di voltarsi come se volesse fargli il giro intorno e andarsene.  
Jax lo trattenne, lasciando la mano sulla sua spalla e tirandolo indietro, anche se non avrebbe avuto molta speranza di spostarlo se l'altro si fosse rifiutato.  
Per fortuna, il piromane si fermò da solo, restando faccia a faccia con il compagno.  
"Ho visto dentro la casa prima..."  
"Non ne parlerò, Jax, non tentare questo discorso."  
"Ok, scusa, io non volevo mica che..."  
Il ragazzo strinse le labbra, cercando di spiegarsi, ma il piromane si fece avanti per stringerlo a sé e baciarlo, spingendolo contro la parete metallica del corridoio. A Jax scappò un gemito soffocato, ma era abituato a quel trattamento rude, era nel carattere di Mick a cui piaceva sempre andare dritto al sodo e non perdersi in tenerezze superflue.  
Solo che, anche così vicini, premuti insieme, Jax lo sentiva distante, come se quel bacio fosse stato dato solo per zittirlo e non fargli più fare domande, invece che per sincero desiderio.  
Quando si staccarono, il ragazzo aveva già deciso di chiudere il discorso, lasciando che fosse Mick il primo a volerne parlare, quando fosse stato pronto.  
"Ci sarà bisogno di qualcuno che lo tenga d'occhio. Senza offesa, ma non credo sia saggio lasciarlo solo" mormorò, recuperando l'uso della voce più in fretta di quanto pensava.  
"Hai ragione. Divertiti" fu l'ovvia risposta del piromane, che, dopo avergli dato una pacca sul culo per indirizzarlo verso la propria versione del passato, si allontanò verso il ponte principale.  
Jax sussultò, borbottando un "Mick" che sembrava molto una maledizione. Alzò gli occhi al cielo e allargò un po' le braccia prima di restare lì ad osservare il ragazzo.  
Aveva gli occhi stralunati e assenti come erano stati quelli di Mick adulto all'inizio della loro missione, come se gli fosse assolutamente indifferente il luogo in cui si trovava, come se non provasse niente. Non che Jax lo credesse, conosceva Mick abbastanza bene da sapere che l'essere indifferenti a tutto era una difesa, la usava spesso anche Snart - tali partners. Ma vedere che quello sguardo c'era già a quella tenera età lo portò a chiedersi se fosse stato solo l'incendio a renderlo così o qualcos'altro.  
Pensò di avvicinarsi e quasi lo fece, spuntando sulla soglia, ma stava già per tirarsi indietro, quando il ragazzino lo notò, alzando gli occhi verde azzurro.  
Aveva visto lo sguardo di tanti bambini, avevano sempre un che di innocente che nella crescita si perdeva finché lo sguardo dell'adulto non era opposto a quello che aveva avuto da ragazzo. Invece mini-Mick aveva esattamente lo stesso sguardo della sua versione grande.  
Jax si chiese se prima dell'incendio fosse stato diverso.  
"Tu non sembri un agente segreto" gli disse, guardandolo di traverso.  
Jax fece un mezzo sorriso, mettendosi le mani nelle tasche della felpa. "Meglio. Altrimenti tutti capirebbero cosa faccio."  
L'altro sembrò trovarlo un argomento convincente e non fece altre domande, ritornando a guardarsi intorno.  
"Ti riporteremo a casa presto" continuò Jax, senza pensare, prima di pentirsi di quell'uscita.  
Gli occhi di mini-Mick si posarono su di lui di nuovo. "Come ben sapete, non ho una casa a cui tornare."  
"Ci sarà qualcuno ad aspettarti..."  
"Forse c'è uno zio, ma non l'ho mai visto e neanche mi importa" fu la risposta, frammentata da un mugugno che Jax interpretò come la chiusura di qualsiasi discorso.  
Ecco un'altra caratteristica che Mick aveva mantenuto.  
Rimase quindi a fargli una compagnia silenziosa, almeno finché non avessero avuto una nuova destinazione.  
  
***  
  
Mick ascoltò il discorso di Rip, sul fatto che rischiavano di sparire dalla storia se non venivano riportati presto nell'esatto momento in cui erano stati prelevati.  
Ci aveva già pensato, aveva rischiato che potesse succedere mentre era presso i Signori del Tempo, quando gli era stato minacciato di scomparire dalle vite delle persone che conosceva, ma in quel caso non era giusto.  
La sua squadra aveva una vita a cui tornare, a lui non era mai fregato niente di sparire dalla storia, motivo per cui i Signori del Tempo non l'avevano usata a lungo come minaccia contro di lui.  
Guardò Jax che non riusciva quasi a respirare per quel discorso, mentre pensava all'unica persona che aveva a casa e che lo stava aspettando. "Mia madre..."  
"Mia moglie..." disse Stein, probabilmente sulla stessa linea di pensiero dell'altra metà di Firestorm.  
Così Mick si fece avanti, con un'espressione leggera, con l'intenzione di fare uno scherzo, ma la sua frase fu invece diametralmente opposta. "E la mia... Ah già, io non ho nessuno."  
Non aveva voluto essere cattivo, o lamentarsi, ma sottolineare un concetto diverso da quello che aveva fatto notate Leonard. Forse essere dimenticati era meglio che essere morti, ma avere qualcuno ad aspettarti a casa rendeva tutto più facile.  
Dopo la sua uscita, notò con la coda dell'occhio Leonard e Jax che si scambiavano uno sguardo silenzioso.  
Ignorò la loro preoccupazione, non ne aveva bisogno, allontanandosi dalla parte opposta.  
  
***  
  
Era nella stanza con le loro versioni giovani, stava osservando la madre di Rip che teneva in braccio mini-Jax - il Jax adulto preferiva parlare di sé stesso in terza persona, per non confondersi da solo - e Snart che teneva in braccio sé stesso, nonostante Rip avesse sconsigliato loro di passare troppo tempo con le proprie versioni più giovani. Ma si sapeva che Cold non amava ubbidire agli ordini, di Rip soprattutto.  
Poi notò Mick, sulla porta, le mani affondate nelle tasche del suo giaccone, che si allontanava.  
Pensò di seguirlo, non aveva ancora avuto occasione di parlarci da quando erano atterrati, ma quando girò intorno alla scala che portava ai piani superiori dei rifugi, lo trovò a parlare con la sua versione più giovane.  
O meglio, la stava minacciando di morte, come se fosse possibile.  
Mick non sarebbe stato tanto furioso da uccidere sé stesso, giusto?  
"Sei tale e quale a mio padre" disse ad un certo punto mini-Mick, con quell'espressione grave che ancora Jax faceva fatica ad accettare su un bambino.  
Il metaumano notò l'immobilità del piromane mentre abbandonava il discorso e lasciava lì l'altro, quasi marciando via a passo di carica.  
Lo beccò in flagrante ad origliare, ma non si fermò, evitando qualsiasi discorso, e Jax non tentò neanche di dire una parola, restando lì a passare lo sguardo dal Mick che si allontanava al Mick rimasto immobile con un fiammifero acceso ancora stretto tra le dita.  
  
***  
  
Nonostante Mick avesse beccato Jax ad origliare la conversazione tra lui e la sua versione giovane, sentendo quella frase con cui si era concluso il loro discorso, aveva deciso di non fargliela pesare, sperando di fare un piacere al ragazzo. Non si meritava di subire le sue ire o anche solo la sua espressione imbronciata più del necessario, non quango il ragazzo era una delle poche persone che gli offrivano sempre gentilezza.  
Sapeva che Jax aveva parlato con suo padre - non tanto perché l'altro si fosse confidato, solo perché in quel team non c'era uno straccio di segreto -, ma non era venuto a raccontargli niente.  
Lo guardò, chiedendosi se Jax fosse arrabbiato con lui perché non voleva parlare del proprio passato, ma non riuscì neanche a fare un passo nella sua direzione che arrivò colei che stavano aspettando con Rip e Stein.  
La donna che gestiva il rifugio dove avevano lasciato i sé stessi più giovani li raggiunse con un bambino che avevano già visto durante la loro permanenza.  
Ecco chi era stato Rip da bambino.  
L'ex signore del tempo parlò alla madre, poi lei li guardò tutti. Almeno quelli presenti e non nascosti in attesa della Pellegrina.  
"Le vostre giovani versioni sono ancora sane e salve" disse loro con espressione seria, ma allo stesso tempo serena.  
"Grazie" rispose Jax, ma la donna stava già guardando Mick.  
"Lei è una peste."  
"Può dirlo forte" rispose l'uomo, con un'espressione divertita che non riuscì a trattenere - gli piaceva quella signora - prima che ella continuasse a parlare.  
"Ha preso in simpatia uno dei neonati, la sua versione per essere precisa." Indicò Jax, lasciandosi sfuggire un sorriso prima di rivolgersi di nuovo al figlio.  
Jax e Mick si scambiarono uno sguardo e quasi un sorriso, cosa che li rilassò mentalmente da una tensione che avevano creato con i loro silenzi privi di contatti, prima che l'arrivo della Pellegrina li distraesse.  
Mick era più tranquillo.  
Il suo ragazzino non era arrabbiato.  
Alla fine di quella faccenda, forse, sarebbe riuscito a dirgli qualcosa.  
  
***  
  
Erano nella loro cabina, dopo la missione, dopo aver lasciato le loro versioni giovani in quel Rifugio e dopo aver scoperto che, se non avessero riportato abbastanza in fretta sé stessi nelle giuste linee temporali, la storia in un breve tempo non calcolabile sarebbe diventata irreparabile.  
Normalmente non dormivano insieme, non erano arrivati a quella fase del loro rapporto, ma dato che Jax aveva dato la propria cabina a suo padre, era stato naturale chiedere a Mick di ospitarlo.  
Il piromane aveva annuito, silenzioso, e ora erano seduti sul letto, uno da un lato e uno dall'altro, appoggiati alle pareti della cabina intorno al materasso.  
Non parlavano, a malapena si sfioravano con le gambe, si tenevano solo compagnia.  
Poi Jax decise di interrompere quel pesante silenzio che era caduto nella stanza, parlando al piromane che si era messo a pulire la propria pistola. "Quindi hai parlato con la tua versione giovane senza minacciarla stavolta..."  
Mick distese il viso in un'espressione più serena, annuendo. "Sì... Vedremo se sarà servito a qualcosa."  
"Perché no? Non sei sciocco come vuoi farci credere."  
Il piromane sorrise appena, arricciando gli angoli della bocca, il viso basso ancora rivolto verso la pistola lanciafiamme. "All'inizio di tutto, avevo detto a Len che non volevo essere l'eroe di nessuno. E ancora lo penso, non voglio esserlo, ma... Chissà se questo Mick giovane vorrà esserlo."  
"Glielo auguro, anche se devo dire che mi piace anche il Mick che ho di fronte e che sta imparando allo stesso modo."  
Il piromane sbuffò. "La Pellegrina ti ha dato una botta in testa per caso?"  
Il ragazzo sorrideva allegramente con le labbra carnose, scuotendo la testa alla sua supposizione, e Mick, anche se non l'avrebbe mai ammesso in nessun modo, ne era contento. Contento che per un poco di tempo, mentre erano insieme, l'aria cupa della nave si fosse dissolta. Che per un po' Savage e tutto il resto dei casini andassero al diavolo lontano da loro.  
Tirò Jax per una gamba, facendolo sdraiare, prima di spostarsi con una certa agilità, per un uomo della sua stazza, addosso a lui. "Controllo io se non ci sono stati danni, ragazzo."  
Jax ridacchiò, senza protestare e avvolgendogli le braccia intorno al collo.  
Avevano giusto un po' di tempo da perdere prima di ripartire.


End file.
